Of Monsters And Muggers
by BaronOBeefDip
Summary: AU. An adult Sherry Birkin has a very unexpected reunion. But, what does it want from her and will she survive?


**Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all related characters belong to Capcom. This fanfic belongs to me. This cheese sandwich belongs to me as well. Mmm...sandwich.**

It had been how many years?

Seven? Twelve? Ten? She didn't want to think too hard about it.

Sherry Birkin had been there when the whole incicent at Raccoon City first took place. She remembered her father, William, being mutated by the G-Virus into a horrible abomination. She remembered her mother dying shortly before telling Claire and Leon how to cure her from the infection. And, she remembered being placed in a foster home in a small suburb that was only about four hours away.

Since then, she had lived a mostly quiet life despite her misadventures. The foster home she had been put in was nice enough and she had to admit the, somewhat, elderly couple that had taken her under their care was decent enough.

That didn't mean she missed her biological parents. Despite their busy lifestyle, the Birkins were a close loving family.

She wished the incident had never happened. But, wishing can't change the past no matter how badly she wished otherwise.

At least today she had the start of the weekend to relax and take a little vacation from college. Sherry still hadn't decided what she wanted to do with her life, so she opted to take some general classes instead and figure it out from there.

She passed by some teenagers talking about the government base where Raccoon City once stood. They were discussing various urban legends that the base contained some sort of experimental weapon, or some sort of horrible monster. She knew otherwise. Her friend, Leon S. Kennedy, had assured her that there were no leftover B., no remaining Umbrella operatives, and, to her relief, no traces of the T-Virus, Las Plagas, the Veronica virus, and especially the dreaded G-Virus.

Not only had she been keeping contact with Leon, but she had also been keeping contact with her other friend, Claire Redfield. From her, Sherry had learned about the incident in Africa involving Claire's brother, Chris, the virus known as Uroborous, and about the death of Albert Wesker. Sherry didn't know much about Wesker, but, from what her father had described about him, she doubted he'd go down that easily.

She then passed some children tossing some food scraps down the rain gutters into the sewers below.

"What are you doing?" the young woman asked in concern.

A small boy replied, "We're feeding the monster so it can't fit through the pipes and eat us."

Sherry couldn't help but chuckle a bit in response. Kids certainly did have an over-active imagination. Though, she couldn't blame them. Ever since the incidents in Spain, Raccoon City, that small island near Antarctica, and Africa, stories about horrible monsters showing up were pretty common right now. From what she could tell, the "monster in the sewer" was a local urban legend that had started a few years ago. She personally didn't believe it and figured the so-called "monster" must be nothing more than a large rat.

"Ok," she giggled a bit, "good luck with that."

She then continued on her way down the street heading towards a local diner for some lunch. The blonde woman then decided to take a shortcut through a dark alleyway.

"Where are you going, pretty?" a mugger grabbed onto Sherry from behind and held a knife to her throat.

Sherry gulped nervously. Sure, she had taken self-defense classes before. But, the mugger's grip on her was too strong and too much struggling would cause her to accidentally slit her throat with the knife. To make matters worse, she couldn't scream lest she startle the mugger and cause him to attack her and the noise of the busy streets certainly didn't help matters either.

"What's wrong, pretty?" the mugger chuckled, "Cat got yer tongue? How about we take a look at what ya got in yer purse? Just drop it and this whole thing will end."

The young woman tightened her grip on her purse. She wasn't going to let her belongings get handed over to some punk that easily. On the other hand, what other choice did she have?

"Please...just let me go." she begged, "I don't have anything of interest for you."

"Isn't that cute?" the mugger laughed, "Pretty's beggin' for her-ACK!"

Sherry watched in fear and awe as a pair of tentacles emerged from the sewers below and grabbed onto the mugger. A pair of glowing red eyes could be seen in the darkness as the mugger screamed pitifully. It seemed the monster that dwelled in the sewer was real indeed. The monster let out an enraged roar as if it was angered by the mugger attacking her.

She looked away but heard a sickening yet distinctive noise as the mugger's arms and legs were utterly ripped from their sockets. The mugger was then tossed to the ground and could be heard whimpering and crying in absolute fear.

"Please...no...No...don't...SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" he screamed as he was dragged down into the abyss and consumed by the monster's waiting maw.

After catching her breath, Sherry regained what little composure she still had and merely stood there staring at the monster that had, unwittingly at least, saved her life. She gasped as the monster stared right back at her and seemed to be looking at her as if it had remembered her from somewhere before.

"Sheeerrrryyyyy..." it spoke to her surprise, though it was clearly struggling to do so, "I-I-I-I'm...S-Sor-rr-rry..."

Sherry's eyes widened in shock as the monster slowly crawled away through the sewers and out of site. He couldn't still be alive, could he?

"Thank you..." she smiled a bit as she resumed heading towards the diner, "Daddy."

Down below in the sewers, William Birkin watched as his now-grown-up daughter made her way down the streets. A single tear flowed from his eye as he made his way back into the darkness he now called home.

"I love you..."

**Author's Notes: This is my first Resident Evil fanfic, so I apologize in advance if it's a bit OOC. Also, I hope y'all enjoyed it. If anyone would like to add more to this story, they're free to do so...Just remember to give me credit for it.**


End file.
